Prince's Demoness
by Maara28
Summary: This is a story I wrote a long time ago about Adrian and an OC. I figured that I would post it to see the reactions. If it gets some good reactions, then I think I'll go back and build off of it. I don't own anything from the movie. All rights belong to the rightful owners.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the actual characters from the movie "Little Nicky". All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

**This was a story I wrote a few years ago, which I stumbled upon while moving. I read through it and realized I liked it. I changed a few things, just because some things didn't fit in with the movie.**

**If it gets good reactions, I might start building on it, but for now, this is just what I wrote a few years ago. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>"Come now, Zena. You know I didn't mean what I said." The smooth voice of the blonde, and devious, son of Satan called out as he followed a raven haired demoness.<p>

"It doesn't matter Adrian. You still said it, whether you meant it or not. Now stop following like some creep from Earth." Zena hissed over her shoulder as she continued to walk away from the tall blonde. That was, until she felt herself stop moving forward and start being pulled back towards him.

Adrian's arms closed around the demoness once she got close enough. "Now my dear, don't be like that. We both know that I didn't intend to hurt you. Cassius and I were simply teasing you." He said calmly as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"That doesn't make anything better Adrian." Zena stated as she turned her head to glare at the blonde prince. "I'm not a toy for your brother, nor for you. Go find Nicky and mess with him if you feel the need to act superior over someone." She growled as she struggled her way out of his grasp.

Shooting one last glare at him, she turned on her heels and once again began to walk away. Adrian watched with a raised eyebrow as an idea surfaced in his mind. "Well what if I took you out to see the Pits?" He called after her. A smirk grew on his lips as the demoness stopped in her tracks, "We both know you're growing bored being locked here in the palace." He purred as he made his way towards her. Only speaking again once he was standing in front of her and her amber eyes were locked with his. "No Cassius. No interference. Just the two of us watching the damned souls of the humans panic in the pits of Hell."

Zena crossed her arms over her chest leaned her weight to the side, "And you swear to take me?" She questioned harshly. She rolled her eyes and looked away as Adrian stepped closer and put his arms around her waist. "Fine, but you and your brother ever tease me again like I'm your play thing, I will leave." She said as she looked back at the prince and raised her arms to rest on his shoulder.

Adrian smirked again and rested his forehead against her's, "You can't really be insulted by Cassius' jokes. They are so simple-minded." He muttered quietly between them, causing her to smiled and let out a single laugh.

As Zena opened her mouth to reply, they were both pulled out of their little world by the sound of a throat clearing. Both pairs of eyes left each others' to fall on the devil's right hand demon.

"Adrian, you father is planning to talk to you and your brothers soon. You need to head over to the throne room." Jimmy said calmly before he turned and started to leave to fetch Nicky.

"Well, it looks like you need to get back to your princely duties." Zena said with a laugh before she planted a kiss on his cheek and went to back away, but she was stopped by the blonde putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh no. You don't get out that easily." Adrian said as he began to walk them both to the throne room. "She's staying." He announced as they reached their destination, causing a few servants to clap, even if just to please the prince.

"You know I'll have to leave sometime. I do have other duties out of the palace." She said as she turned to face the blonde prince, causing him to shake his head.

"No. I don't think so. I'm quite sure that you have to stay here with us forever." He said as he smirked and looked down at her.

"Oh really? And who placed that order?" Zena asked with a smirk as her arms returned to his shoulders.

"I did. And as seeing who my father is, you'll have to do as I order." He replied as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

"Oh but, there's the problem. I don't serve the sons of the devil. I only work for the devil himself." She replied with a laugh.

As Adrian went to reply, Cassius chimed in with a "Would you two just go get a room." Before he held a handful of darts towards Adrian. He turned back to Zena and kissed her quickly before he released her and moved to play darts with his larger brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the actual characters from the movie "Little Nicky". All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>With Zena settled into a seat near the two eldest brothers, the game of darts began as Adrian and Zena silently flirting and made faces at each other. Though as the game went on, the topic of their father's possible retirement came up, and the two oldest sons of the devil quickly turned full attention to it.<p>

It wasn't until Nicky entered that Zena pulled her attention away from the blonde prince. Unfortunately for Nicky, the entrance also caught his brother's attention. As Cassius went through his whole routine of mentally beating the youngest brother, Adrian looked over at his demoness with a smirk, only to find her trying to hold back a smile as she shook her head.

_'Don't pretend this isn't funny.'_ He spoke into her mind, causing her to smile and shake her head.

Zena's smile quickly disappeared and she stood, causing Adrian to turn and also frown as his father walked in.

When his father turned his attention to Cassius, Adrian quickly turned and made his way to where Zena was, grabbing her and pulling her down to sit with him. She quickly covered her mouth to hold back laughter as they watched the larger brother's punishment.

Once Nicky and their father started walking towards the throne, she grabbed Adrian's hand and stood to pull him off the seat and push him after them.

Zena sat down in the background as the devil spoke with his sons. She looked over and smiled at Jimmy as he came in to remind the devil of his appointment. She rolled her eye slightly as he motioned for her to follow as he left.

She stood up and quickly followed him out. "Yes?" She asked with a smile as she caught up to him.

"How have your chores been going?" Jimmy asked when he stopped and turned to her. He quickly put his hand up when she opened her mouth to answer, "You know we're all overlooking what's going on between you and Prince Adrian, but if it continues to get in the way of your work, then something will have to be done."

"But he isn't getting in the way. All of my chores have been done, I've even been doing extra, because I know that I need to prove that I can still work." She said quickly as she began to frown.

"Zena, the quality of your work has fallen, and I know you're happy with him. You two are good for each other, but this can't contine if your work keeps suffering. Fix it or we'll have to fix the relationship." He said before walking away, leaving Zena standing alone in the hallway.

After a few seconds, Zena took a few steps back, until she was leaning on the wall, and she slid down to sit on the floor. Her knees came up to her chest and her forehead rested against them.

She sat there in silence until she heard others moving around. When she looked up, her expression quickly turned to a glare as she noticed Jimmy and another demon escorting Hitler into the throne room. She sighed and looked away when he only returned a sympathetic glance.

A few moments after they entered, the three princes exited the room. Adrian looked over to her and quickly opened his arms as he stepped toward her, but he stopped when she got up and walked off down a connecting hallway.

"Maybe you should go see if she's okay." A voice said quietly from behind Adrian, though he didn't move to look at the speaker.

"Shut up Nicky. You don't know anything about demonesses. Come on Adrian, let's go watch the new arrivals." Cassius said as he put his hand on Adrian's shoulder and lead him in the opposite direction that Zena left in.

Nicky stood in the middle of the hallway for a few moments as we watched his brothers leave. He soon turned and moved to follow Zena. He knew that what had happened wasn't something that she would normally do, and as much as Adrian tried to hide it, Nicky knew Adrian would be crushed if anything happened to Zena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all those that showed their support for this story. It makes me so happy to see that people are actually enjoying my story.**

**As you can see, I've kind of figured out how to work FF. So hopefully this looks better. If you find any spelling mistakes or any errors, feel free to send me a message and let me know, or even send some suggestions that you would like to see happen. I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**

**So I decided to kind of mess with the time line to give me more room to write before the whole movie would start. So let's just pretend the last chapter was just a random family meeting and not the beginning of the movie. Haha Sorry. I just wasn't sure if I could fit my idea in that time space. Anyways, again, thank you so much for your support, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own any of the actual characters from the movie "Little Nicky". All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Nicky sighed as he stood in the doorway, watching Zena work through some files. That was a job everyone in Hell hated. The secret filing system that the demons wouldn't even wish on the souls of the damned.<p>

(Okay, it wasn't that bad, but it was still a job that nobody wanted to do.)

"Zena. Are you-" Nicky started to say, only to be cut off.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine Nicky. I just need to finish this work that Jimmy asked me to do." She said without taking her eyes off the papers in front of her.

"What happened in the hall? That isn't like you. He won't say it, but I know it worried Adrian. Cassius just didn't give him the option to follow you." Nicky said while he actually entered the room and set on a stool in the corner of the room.

"Well, for once, I might have to thank Cassius for something." Zena said with a sigh as she tried to continue working. Eventually though, Nicky staring at her in silence finally got her to stop. "Jimmy feels like what's going on with Adrian and I is getting in the way of my work. He thinks that I'm focusing too much on Adrian and not enough on my work."

"But how? You're one of the hardest workers here." Nicky said, trying to hopefully cheer her up, but it was only met with a displease stare. "Sorry. But it is true that you work really hard."

"I wish Jimmy would see it that way." Zena replied with another sigh as she leaned against the table.

"What's the worst that they can do anyways? My father thinks you're a good worker, and he knows you keep an eye on my brothers." Nicky said with a shrug.

"But keeping an eye on them isn't my job. I have other things that I should be doing rather than just sitting around with them, and I'm sure Jimmy could convince your father of that." She said as she frowned and looked at her feet. "And as for the worst they can do, they can send my off to the other side of Hell. I'm sure there's somewhere else they ca-"

"But Adrian wouldn't let that happen." Nicky said quickly and seriously, "And I would try to stop them too. I know you try to help when Cassius just wants to beat the crap out of me."

A small smile crossed Zena's lips as she looked over at Nicky, "Thank you." She said before she turned around to look back at the papers, "I really wasn't joking when I said I need to do this work though. This paper work has kind of fallen behind."

"Well maybe I can help out." Nicky said with a smile as he got up and walked over to help. "Just show me where this stuff goes."

A little while later, Nicky and Zena were walked outside the palace and towards where Adrian was watching Cassius beat up some poor guard. Zena looked over her shoulder and laughed when she noticed Nicky start to stand more behind her before he just ended up saying 'Good bye.' and leaving, not wanting to become Cassius' next play toy.

The demoness made her way over to Adrian, but she frowned when she noticed that the amused look disappered from his face when he noticed her. They both just stared blankly at each other for a few seconds before Zena ended up turning and walking off away from the palace.

Adrian quickly stood and went to follow her but stopped when Cassius grabbed his shoulder.

"Just forget about her, Adrian. Something's up with that demoness. Just find some other chick." Cassius said with a smirk, but the only reply he got was a death glare from Adrian before the blonde pushed his arm away and continued to follow his demoness.


End file.
